ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Clint
How Clint joined the Tourney Like many members of the Hunting Blades, Clint bears a personal grudge against monsters. In Caer Bocram, Yuri Lowell and the group spot Clint and and his guild members battling a large monster, which Clint quickly dispatches easily with a Fatal Strike, unknowingly teaching the company how do perform it themselves from that point. Later, when he attempts to slay Gusios, it is revealed that Clint's family was killed by Entelexeia during the Great War ten years prior to the events of the story. Due to the Entelexeia's appearance, he does not differentiate them from ordinary monsters. In Nintendo Land, Clint learns word of a dangerous monster called Professor Zoom from local civilians. How to unlock *Win 75 Survival Mode matches with Tison. *Get at least 2,864 ft in Home-Run Contest with Nan. *Play 5400 matches. For all three methods, you must fight Clint at Heidelburg. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him for 600 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Clint, wishing for him from Porunga, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Hunting Blades chief who lost his family to a monster, Clint!" He will be seen left of Snuggly, right of Polly Bird, below Hugo Drax and above Black Spider. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Clint crosses his arms. After the announcer calls his name Clint does three criss-cross slashes with his sword as the camera zooms saying "No one shall stand in our way!" Special Moves Despotic Oppression (Neutral) Clint moves his sword down then swings it upward, releasing a powerful energy burst to hit enemies. Rending Thrust (Side) Clint runs towards an enemy while his sword glows, then swings it hard to the right, damaging the enemy. Punishing Fang (Up) Clint spins around with his sword out cutting anyone close to him. In midair, Clint can fly up while spin slashing. Shackling Mallet (Down) Clint moves his head back and headbutts his opponent hard. When hit, the enemy will be stunned for 4 seconds. Slog Assault (Hyper Smash) Clint leaps into the air, slamming his sword into the ground and sends a large wave of rocks at his opponent. Ultimate Fatal Strike (Final Smash) Clint says "The coup de grace!" punches the ground, releasing a shock wave that can apply Fatal Strike symbols on the enemies around him. He then quickly appears in front of the enemies with the Fatal Strike symbols and finishes them. He then says "That is my killing arte!" Victory Animations #Clint does two hard slashes with his sword saying "I refuse to let monsters run wild!" #Clint punches and sheathes his sword saying "For a better world." #Clint kicks outward, then does four powerful slashes, then says "No monster cut by my sword ever gets up again!" On-Screen Appearance Clint runs in and swings his sword out saying "I'll crush you!" Trivia *Clint's rival is Flash's evil counterpart, Eobard Thawne the Reverse Flash, Professor Zoom. *Clint shares his English voice actor with Col. Roy Mustang, Jugo, Sergei Dragunov, Magolor, Portgas D. Ace, Dylan Bogard, the Pachycephalosaurus, Susano'o, Benkei, Kinnikuman Super Phoenix, Hack, Kaioh, Guile, Gorilla Grodd, Jubei Yagyu, Kokuto, Shirokohryu, Ridley, Mecha Ridley, Thor, Catbat, Crobat, Swampert, Shigen Naoe, Jedah Dohma, Fudo, Rolling Turtle, Pierre Vieria (in Aquarion Mars), Wracktail, Death, Arnook, Jul 'Mdama, Munenori Yagyu and Funny Valentine. *Clint shares his French voice actor with Lord Kira, Star-Lord and Brad Wong. *Clint shares his German voice actor with Lushe, Fatty Puffer, Ironhide, Fredward Jones, Hitmonlee and Johnny Abatti. *Clint shares his Arabic voice actor with Stalchampion and Solf J. Kimblee. *Clint shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Bela Okmyx and Answer. Category:Namco's Tales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters